


RIP Squip Squad

by MrMusical16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Boy friends, Cuties, Cuz im satan, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, M/M, More to be added most likely, Multi, Other, Pinkberry, This is to make up for never updating, im sorry, lol, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMusical16/pseuds/MrMusical16
Summary: Random one-shots for Be More Chill. Feel free to send in requests. I feel like shit for not updating my stories because I dont have a computer so this is to make up for that.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys. This will be a bunch of drabbles and this is the chapter where you can post requests in the comments. I'll try and write them asap. The format that would be easiest for me is:

 

_Ship_

_Prompt_

_Additional Details_

 

I can write smut, just don't expect it to be good. The only ship I won't write are ones involving the SQUIP cuz that's toxic as fuck, and toxic relationship make me nervous. Currently I am working on getting away from someone very toxic and scary, so I'd rather not worry about them when I'm trying to have fun. Everything else is fair game unless I state otherwise.

Love you guys.

-B


	2. Holy shit

Wow, I wasn't expecting so many replies! I got really busy with school and my new girlfriend for a little while, so I'm sorry. I am gonna get started on these finally though!! Keep the requests coming, guys!! Love you all!

-B


	3. "What the fuck, Jeremy?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyf riends.   
> "What the fuck are you doing?"  
> -connormurphyismychild (amagizoologistnamedash)
> 
> (Sorry this is so short!)

Michael was fast asleep at Jeremy's house when he heard a loud crash. The 16 year old jolted awake and looked around the dark room for his glasses. "Jere?" He called out when he found them. Jeremy wasn't there. He gulped, grabbed his hoodie, and began making his way towards the sound.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he heard someone cursing under their breath. "What the fuck are you doing, Jeremy?" Michael asked as he looked into the kitchen, where jeremy was holding his hand tightly.

"Michael! Shit, uh..." Jeremy began to stutter and look around. There was a pan and a few bowls nearby. The oven was on. "I...burnt my hand. And dropped...dropped your cake..." He said shyly. "Happy birthday?"

"You dork." Michael laughed and went to help Jeremy wrap up his hand and bake a new cake.

They ended up staying up till 6 AM, and were discovered covered in flour, asleep, on the couch by Jeremy's father. A cake with the words 'happy birthday, Michael!' was left to cool on the oven.


	4. Periods Suck, But Michael's Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'd love some angsty trans jere being comforted by his supportive bf mikey.  
> -freckles_and_fangs
> 
> (Ahh another short one, I'm sorry!)

Jeremy laid down in his bed, crying. Today had been shitty to say the least. He had been misgendered. He started his period. He was cramping. And just...today sucked. He hugged his pillow tightly as he cried. He hated this. Sure, his period made him a little more sensitive, but this was justified!! He knew it was.

  
Suddenly, there was a soft knock at his door. "Jere, open up!" Michael called. Michael had a habit of just showing up whenever he didnt want to be around his big family.

  
Jeremy forced himself to get up, and open the door. Next thing he knew, Michael was hugging him, a plastic bag crinkled behind them. "So...I bought you some chocolate, some uh...fucking, sodas...a new video game...and a slushie!" He grinned at Jeremy as he let Jeremy go.

  
"Wait, why?" Jeremy asked, his face going red.

  
"Because youre my boyfriend, and I love you. Plus, I kinda know about your red alert today," Michael smiled as he set the bag down and went to the game console to turn it on. "So, I decided we are gonna relax and play games all night, just so you can feel better!"

  
"Michael, y-you don't have to do this!" Jeremy stuttered. Michael turned around and gave him a look that said, 'Jeremy Heere, shut the fuck up and eat your damn chocolate.'

  
Jeremy sighed as he smiled at Michael, though Michael had gone back to fiddling with the game console. God, even on the worst days...Jeremy wouldn't trade his life for anything else. Michael made it all better somehow.


	5. Author Note

Hi, guys. B here. Lately I've been having a hard time finding motivation to write. Plus, school has started again and I'm extremely busy and still dont have a computer. I swear I'll get to writing again soon. I'm sorry.

-B


	6. Im sorry

I feel awful, I just got a new computer, so I can update now. i am so sorry for taking a whole fucking year though. I love you all  
-B


End file.
